me
by Daughter of ze sun god
Summary: there is a new kid at camp see what can happen with that rated k for miner fighting
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

I was at my grandma's house when things started happening. Sorry, my name is valentine sun and guess when i was born, on valentines day's. i only know my mom because my dad felled when he killed someone with his bow and arrows. I am 16 years old. I look like a teenage girl with curly dirty blonde hair,bright blue, BLUE eyes. and LOVES jeans, so my (FAVORITE) cousin, Leo he looks like Leo(he is 17). Told me to come with him i did, naturally, and so when we were where no one could hear us he told me i need to go to New York. which i was excited till he told me NOW so we missed cake :(, but i had nothing packed and it was a 2 day trip. good thing is he can drive and when we got in the car he had a bag packed with what i would wear. today was a very sunny day which made thing's bad because on sunny day's i can't sit still, but i can't sit still on any day. i have to admit it I have A.D.H.D, and dyslexia. So I had trouble staying in the car for 10 hours. surprisingly we were there in a day, without getting pulled over by a cop. When we got to the city we kept going not stopping though.

" where are we going." i asked

" camp half blood" he simply said

" where's this Camp half blood"?

he was about to answer when i herd a low growl

"No no no i made this car to defect monsters not to attract them!" leo said

then his dog poped up from the back seat

"oh just you and you should be at hoe so i will need you to come back with me "

"what you are just going to drop me off at this camp where i dont know anyone"? I said

"No I'll be there for a day or two before i leave, where almost there"

**hi this is my first story posted, this story has a co-writer luna4nyx look her up**

**i like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, and i know i cant spell **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

We arrived in the oddest camp I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of camps, and usually I get kicked out of them. It was night when we arrived, which meant I was the most tired person on the face of the earth. I was trudging through the paths until Leo and I made it to a huge house. It was the classic apartment type house that is bule . There was three stories.

Leo dragged me into the house. While he was talking to a guy, I fell asleep because of my ADHD acting up. I had a strange dream of some words on a old sheet of paper, but with my dyslexia I couldn't read it properly. I concentrated really hard and then I could make it out:

_The sun girl and the love boy,_

_Shall kill the world,_

_Leave the universe a mess,_

_Live the world_

_None will not live_

_Reap! Hearken unto them, Reap! _

_Reap the only soul that can't die_

_Reap! _

I woke up early in the morning, as usual, to see my self rise from my bed with the sun.

**I'm sorry i haven't updated school has me busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

i had a LONG fun day (First i learned that the Greek Gods are real.). I slept in the "big house" which was good i didn't have to sleep in hermes. at breakfast Mr. D (dionysus) introduced me as heart moon, which is totally incorrect. Luckily most people don't listen to Mr.D so they ask my name.

first Annabeth showed me around. she has blond hair and stern but kind gray eyes and in the jeans and camp half blood tee, she doesn't look like a child of a goddess, she is a daughter of Athena. She asked if i had A.D.H.D or dyslexia i said i had both and why did she need to know she said that the A.D.H.D was because we were hiwired for battle not sitting in a classroom and dyslexia because our brains were meant to read ancient Greek. she showed me the cabins. there are the main god and goddess then it goes to two totally different wings to fit them all in. out of all the cabins my favorite is the Apollo which look like a golden house that glowed in the dark, it had bows and arrows all over the decoration, and there were suns! Later i went arching with Apollo cabin which i was pretty good for the first time. Then I read some Greek which was surprisingly easy. My day went on like that at the end of the day at campfire, i was claimed by Apollo in a very special way, the sun came up, even if it was dark, and all the light went directly to me. A voice said Hello my daughter. and chiron said " hail Valentine Sun daughter of the music, archery, and the sun god." then i got move in to the Apollo cabin with the sunlight following me.


End file.
